


Game Over

by IraGeneve



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead by Daylight - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IraGeneve/pseuds/IraGeneve
Summary: A survivor couldn't escape the deadly traps of The Pig. As she is left behind, she meets the killer, and the game's rules change





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested a bit of The Pig/female survivor, I had lots of fun so I hope you'll enjoy :D

“What’s taking her so long?” the ginger asked annoyed, tapping her foot. The dark haired man sighed.

“You’re too harsh on her, Meg. Just let her learn, we all have been there.” he leaned outside the exit gates to look again for her. The new survivor, as new as you can be after your fair share of trials, was still taking her time. The ground was violently shaking the more seconds it passed.

“Yeah, sure, but I didn’t get Claudette killed after so many trials. She’s not new anymore, she has to learn or she will just keep on dying. And I’m not going to die with her, Jake. I’m out.” she scoffed and left through the comforting fog, reuniting with Claudette. Truth be told, Jake couldn’t help the unlucky survivor anymore, and the ground was going to swallow them soon. He inhaled deep, exhaled, and left.

The Game turned into a labyrinth as the survivor was desperately running around. She tried not one, not two, but five boxes to escape from the deadly reversed bear traps. And none worked. At this point, with the ground going red and the trap ticking in her ears, she could only keep on running. _“One more box, please”_ she pled in her head, panicked, her heart threatening to jump out of her chest. She felt terrible when Claudette took the hit for her, even if she was on her death hook. She knew the rest will soon hate her for her clumsiness, but she was trying, she really was.

_Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep.._

The reversed trap was louder than her own thoughts and her breathing was getting wild. It felt like all the boxes have been used, not working anymore no matter how many times she kicked or asked them to. The floor was trembling and, were the rooms always moving? She stopped running, her chest wavering like crazy.

“Air, I need air. I’m going to die, I’m going to – ooof!!!” she slipped on a pool of blood, falling hard on the shaking ground. She got herself covered in blood, nasty iron intoxicating her lungs, but there was no more willpower left. She sniffed instead, her eyesight blurry. There was not a chance to escape, no need to try anymore. Would Claudette forgive her? And where was the killer, she didn’t see her for-

“Giving up already?”

She screamed trying to move away, her hands slipping on the blood once again, falling face forward on the ground. She got up groaning, spitting the blood all the while the The Pig was chuckling.

“You’re either too confident or too stupid.” The Pig’s voice, although muffled by the hideous mask, seemed more feminine than the survivor expected. Only the increased ticking of the trap made her snap back to the reality. She blushed, pouting, not knowing what to answer. The Pig didn’t say anything for few seconds, crouched in front of the victim. Then, the killer leaned forward and the woman flinched back in instinct.

“You’re more stupid than I thought, just stop moving.” the killer growled and the survivor froze, her mouth a thin line. The Pig worked on the trap with skilled hands, all the while she focused on the dark eyes of the mask, searching for a glimpse of the human inside. It didn’t even mattered the ground was slowly starting to crumble underneath them, she was thinking what The Pig’s hair color would be. The beeping was going crazy, sign it will be over soon. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, ready to finish this damned Trial. The Pig probably has brown hair.

Suddenly, the trap snapped in half, the beeping gone. The weight was lifted off her head and the pressure she didn’t realize was there was gone. She touched her head in an attempt to make sure it was still there and she’s not dreaming, then turned her eyes to the killer, surprised.

“T-Thank you!”

“Killing you would be like killing a headless chicken. Just leave, the Collapse is here.” The Pig raised to her height and started walking away. The survivor stood up, only a few cm shorter than the killer who was now her hero, but she didn’t move. The Pig turned around, her voice visibly irritated.

“Are you deaf?! Leave!”

“I!” she stumbled on her words focusing down on the ground, nervous but with a light of excitement flickering in her eyes. She continued embarrassed. “I don’t know where the exit is, and there’s not enough t-”

The sentence ended with a short yell as The Pig lifted the poor girl from her feet onto her shoulder. That’s it, she’s going to get sacrificed, she messed up her chance. She didn’t blame The Pig, she actually was grateful for what she did.

“I’m sorry for keeping you, thank-”

“Stop talking.”

And so she did. Soon, a small smile tugged at her cheeks when she realized it wasn’t a hook she was carried to, passing by many possible ones. There were many emotions in her chest. She wanted to touch that fake pig hair, she was happy, a bit confused, and she was almost sure the killer has red hair.

Suddenly she met the ground with a loud thud. They were inside the exit gates. She could feel the hairs standing up on her spine and it wasn’t because of The Pig. End Game was seconds away. She got up, the cold fog calling to her, but she turned towards her savior one last time.

“Thank you, for hel-” The Pig pushed her into the fog, her shape and colors lost to the mass of grey. The ground stopped shaking and after a few seconds the exit doors were slowly closing.

“You’re welcome, pretty face.” The Pig said before turning away to leave.

The Gideon Meat Plant fell once again to the silence, the Trial ended.


End file.
